The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads an original document and performs printing based thereon.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that accepts, from a user, an update (such as an addition of information) to information described in a read original document. This conventional type of image forming apparatus generates image data of an additional image indicating the additional information added by the user. Then, the conventional image forming apparatus overprints the additional image on the original document to be updated (the read original document). In this manner, the information described in the original document to be updated is updated.